


Seven Minutes

by blackheartwings



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 15:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19619620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartwings/pseuds/blackheartwings
Summary: It's no secret that Kasey and Angela have a little spark between them; so when one of her good friends shoves them into a closet for Seven Minutes in Heaven things get a little... hot.





	Seven Minutes

The last thing either of them expected was to end up inches away from each other in a closet.

Kasey and Angela; the two farmers of Castanet Island never had much to do in the winter, even less so near the end. Nothing to grow, nothing to harvest; nothing to do except to wait until the arrival of spring. Bored to their wits end. When the offer of a party in Zephyr Town arose, they both jumped at the opportunity. Especially since the host – Gretel – was one of Angela's best friends.

Upon arriving, Gretel greeted the pair with a flourish, directing them to the refreshments table where most of the guests seemed to be milling about. As Kasey talked and flirted with the rest of the party, Gretel pulled Angela aside, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"So, when are you gonna kiss the guy?"

Angela stared at the little German girl, perplexed. "We've kissed, Gret. A few times now."

"Ya, but stupid little dare kisses don't count. I mean _really_ kiss him!" The grin never left her face, Angela began to wonder what she was up to. When she asked, though, Gretel simply waved it off. "Nothing you won't thank me later for."

A few hours and one too many drinks later, Gretel announced to her guests that they were to play a game.

Seven Minutes in Heaven.

She would, of course, be doing all the picking. Before either Kasey or Angela could even register what was going on, they were face to face inside the closet. Gretel called out that they had seven minutes, and added something in German that no one really understood.

Angela, though somewhat tipsy, was fully aware of what was going on. Kasey seemed as if he didn't have a drop of liquor.

"That's some friend you have there…" Kasey chuckled lightly, looking at the door for a moment.

"Yeah… Gret's great but she goes a little too far sometimes."

The two looked at each other in silence for a few moments before Angela spoke up again. "So uh… what do we do?"

Kasey's expression in the dim light suggested he wouldn't opt for the usual 'let's don't and say we did' line most people would fork out. No. He wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. They would have each other for a little less than seven minutes. He carefully pulled Angela into his arms and brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was slow, careful; As if he wanted to savour every moment, and it began to build. Gentle caresses became desperate tugging at hemlines and jackets. Angela found herself pressed against the door, gasping and panting between passionate kisses. She pulled Kasey closer, aching for more when he suddenly slipped his hand down her pants, causing her to gasp.

"K-Kase what are you-" But before she could finished her voice was cut off by another kiss.

"I know what I'm doing Ange." He murmured, pressing a few kisses down her neck. "Relax… you're going to like it." Kasey kissed her again, and slowly began to rub her sensitive spot causing Angela to moan lightly against his lips. Smirking, Kasey decided to up his game, and slipped one of his fingers in, slowly moving it in and out. Angela dug her nails into his back in surprise.

"Goddess! Kase what- mmh!" Angela clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle another moan. She was trembling at his touch, practically drunk on it. Tangling her fingers in Kasey's hair, Angela's back arched slightly, when suddenly-

"Time's uuuuup!" Gretel's voice rang out in a sing-song tone from the other side of the door. Kasey had pulled his hand out and was licking it clean, smirking at his companion.

"Hey Gret?" Angela called, voice still shaking slightly. "Can we have seven more minutes?"


End file.
